


Wing Ficlet

by GillyPerkyGoth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWNP, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyPerkyGoth/pseuds/GillyPerkyGoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Cas wearing nothing but his wings and jeans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Ficlet

As Dean passed by Cas' room he saw Cas standing shirtless in a pair of jeans. This in itself was pretty unusual but the thing that made Dean stop for a closer look was that he could see Cas' wings. They extended casually from his shoulder blades in the iridescent black of a raven's. Their multifaceted depths catching the lamplight like an oil spill. They were beautiful.

“Cas,” He whispered, trying not startle the angel, “What are you doing?”

Castiel didn't start, but looked at Dean over his shoulder like nothing was out of the ordinary, the wisdom of age giving him an eternal look to his blue eyes.

“Trying on these pants,” He replied and turned back to fiddle with what Dean could only assume was his fly.

“Your wings, though, I've never seen them before,” Dean's curiosity couldn't let this go.

“I imagine not,” Cas didn't offer an explanation but he didn't shoo Dean away so Dean stepped into Cas' room.

As he drew up behind Cas, he noticed the mirror leaning against the wall. He smiled realizing Cas had been looking at himself in it. Admiring the jeans and wings together? Could be, it was quite the sight. Cas' eyes followed Dean as he came up behind him, his face emotionless.

Dean looked to see where the feathers met skin and was awed by the flawless transition between the two. Before he realized he was doing it, he was within Cas' personal space enough that he could touch. He wanted to see if those feathers were as soft as they looked.

Dean met Cas' eyes in the mirror, “Can I?”

Cas only nodded, his eyes locked on Dean's reflection.

Tentatively he touched where there were tiny feathers between Cas' shoulder blades. They were soft as down, shocker. He spread his hands and ran them with the grain of Cas' wings, out towards the larger feathers, letting them glide between his fingers and drawing closer up behind Cas as he extended his arm out. The were still soft but sturdier, stronger the farther from Cas they went. Dean was fascinated, extending both his arms to see how far along Cas' wingspan he could reach. Not even halfway.

He was smiling like an idiot when he looked back over Cas' shoulder and saw Cas watching him in the mirror. Cas' breathing was rapid and there was a fierce blush painting his face, neck, and down his chest. Dean froze at the intense gaze Cas had pinned on him. He widened his own vision and saw how close he was standing to Cas, how shirtless Cas was, how his hands were buried in Cas' feathers. He couldn't move but for his mouth falling open.

“Cas, man, I'm sorry...” He began lamely.

“No, Dean,” Cas cut him off, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you...” He gulped, “Wing fondling is a very intimate gesture.”

“Fondling,” indeed. Dean made to back up, but Cas quickly stepped back to stay with him, “But please don't stop.” He rasped. “No angel has touched my wings since I was a fledgling.”

Dean swallowed, his hands trembled a little. Once again, the mirror caught his attention and he saw the door to the room was still wide open. He quickly turned and walked to it. He heard Cas give what sounded like a whimper, then he shut the door and clicked the lock. He turned back to Cas, who was wide eyed with something like relief and yearning radiating from those crystal blue eyes.

Despite his own nerves jumping, he made himself look cool as he gestured for Cas to turn back around. Cas' tongue flicked out over his lips and Dean almost lost his shit right there. He raised an eyebrow and Cas did as he was bid. Dean tried to saunter back over but it was more rushed in his eagerness. He resumed his stance behind Cas, watching Cas in the mirror as he repeated his initial “fondling” of Cas' wings.

“Dean,” Cas murmured, “You don't have to do this.”

Dean extended his neck over Cas' shoulder and rested his chin on Cas' clavicle. “When do I do anything I don't want to?” He asked.

Dean felt Cas swallow and he chuckled. He took that final baby step forward and pressed up against Cas' back. He ranged his hands through Cas' feathers, probing deeper to where they were connected to flesh and kneading the hard muscles of Cas' wings. Cas' head dropped back onto Dean's shoulder and Dean watched the rise and fall of Cas' chest grow quicker in the mirror. Cas seemed to fight letting his eyes slide shut in favor of watching Dean. He couldn't see Dean's hands on the backs of his wings but the range of expressions in Dean's eyes as he explored Cas' wings told the story.

Dean touched everywhere he could reach and varied his touches from light tickling glances to deep probing gropes. All the while he watched Cas' face tighten and relax with each new sensation, his stomach mirroring all the while. Dean's eyes followed the muscle tremors down till he could see Cas' jeans were tenting out with his erection. The sight gave him pause as he involuntarily bucked his own tented jeans against the top of Cas' ass. Cas groaned and Dean's hands went automatically to Cas' hips, quicker than thought. He held Cas firm against him, panting over the top of Cas' shoulder.

Dean was frozen, his hands on Cas' sharp hip bones, cheek pressed firmly against Cas' neck. Cas was biting his lip, eyes closed as he leaned back against Dean. Dean watched the struggle in his own face in the mirror until Cas' eyes opened again, seeking askance. Dean locked eyes with Cas' reflection and let his thumbs slide below the waistband of Cas' jeans. Cas' gaze dropped to see what Dean was doing and Dean was happy to see Cas was biting his lip. He smiled and planted a gentle kiss to the angel's throat. Cas' hips bucked back and Dean's thumbs slid out his waistband, his palms landing on either side of the lump in Cas' jeans.

Dean couldn't focus on Cas' erection because Cas was looking at him, not their reflection, but craning his neck to see Dean peeking over his shoulder. Dean's breath caught in his throat as Cas covered Dean's mouth with his. A gentle, slightly awkward angled kiss that quickly became desperate as Cas tried to turn into it but Dean held the angel in place, his thumbs pressing into Cas' dick to keep him still. Cas' wings stretched and shook with his effort but the angel settled for placing his hands on Dean's forearms, the only place he could reach.

Dean stretched up on his toes and altered his angle to deepen the kiss, giving Cas at least partially what he wanted, his own dick pressing into Cas' back. He broke the kiss and trailed his mouth down Cas' jaw to his neck and then to his shoulder while Cas whimpered and trembled. He palmed Cas and stroked gently down, reaching as far along Cas' crotch as his reach would allow then back up again. Cas' legs fell open, trembling as they tried to support his weight and give Dean access at the same time. Dean used both hands to stroke Cas through his jeans as Cas laid his head back on Dean's shoulder, baring his throat. Dean drew his hands back up Cas to his stomach, tracing the muscles along his abdomen to his chest, shoulders, and finally his neck. He followed a different pattern back down and directly into the top of Cas' jeans where he discovered Cas wasn't wearing underwear.

The jeans didn't have a lot of give but Dean grabbed Cas in two handfuls then featherlight slid back out of the top of Cas' waistband. Cas grunted in protest but Dean just smiled and undid the button and slid the zipper down. He manhandled Cas' thighs, closing them so he could push the jeans down. Cas' erection bobbed out of the top and Dean's fingers tightened on Cas' thighs at the sight. Dean stood back a little ways and crouched behind Cas to pull the jeans down his legs. He pressed his cheek to Cas' right butt cheek as he helped Cas out of his jeans. When Cas' feet her no longer encumbered by the jeans, he stood again, running his palms up Cas' legs from ankles, to shins, to knees, to thighs, to hips, pulling Cas back against him again and admiring the view in the mirror.

Dean gently stroked his thumbs over Cas' hip bones, teasing, when Cas covered Dean's hands with his own. “You should remove your clothes, Dean.” Cas said simply and, by God, if Dean could have willed his clothes away faster he would have, but he only starred at Cas in the mirror. He wanted to feel Cas' skin against his but he was temporarily paralyzed with which article of clothing to start with. Cas broke Dean's hold on him and turned, his wings lifting so as not to hit Dean, but the edges of his feathers tickling him gently as they passed overhead.

Cas stood in front of Dean, winged and unashamed and gloriously naked. Dean reached over Cas' shoulders to run his hands through the feathers on the insides of Cas' wings and Cas took the opportunity to choose Dean's over shirt as the first article to go. Cas looked up the few inches into Dean's eyes as he slipped his hands under Dean's t-shirt, slowly drawing it up Dean's torso and only breaking eye contact when it went over his head. Cas tossed the shirt aside and felt his way back down Dean's arms to his shoulders and down his back. Dean's hands landed on Cas' shoulders and while Cas examined the waistband of his own jeans, Dean cupped Cas' face and pulled him on for a kiss. Cas opened his mouth and greedily ran his tongue into Dean's.

There was a whimper, though from whom it came was uncertain and they pressed together, hands searching and groping everywhere they could reach. Cas' wings rustled and closed around them the feathers brushing exposed skin in frantic jerks. Dean steered Cas toward the bed and lowered them both onto it, spreading Cas' wings wide underneath them, rocking his hips back and forth to spread Cas' legs. He knew his jeans must be biting into Cas' skin but he didn't want to stop kissing Cas to fix it, so he continued to grind gently into Cas while he pressed Cas into the bed. Cas scrabbled at Dean's back as Dean rotated between running his hands along Cas' torso and into the dark pool of feathers splayed on the bed.

Cas wiggled his hands between them and began to frantically work at Dean's jeans. He had managed the zipper and was frustratedly probing inside Dean's open fly when the button didn't give way to his efforts. Dean smiled against Cas' lips then drew away and reached down to flick it open for him. Cas looked down as he pulled Dean's dick out from his shorts and fascinated, thumbed the head. Dean kept looking between Cas' face and his hands, unable to decide which was more interesting. Pre-cum pearled at the head and Cas ran his thumb through it, spreading it out over the plume as Dean tried not to pull too hard on the feathers he had his hands buried in. Cas leaned forward and slid his palms down the front of Dean's jeans and pulled them slowly down his thighs. When they were almost to his knees, Cas stopped and groped around the backs of Dean's thighs and drew up to Dean's ass, spreading his cheeks gently apart for a moment on the way up his back where he groped, seemingly looking for another set of wings.

Dean began to struggle to get the jeans farther off but his boots were still on and their was a mash up of denim in his way of unlacing them as he hovered over Cas. Cas chuckled and stretched up to kiss Dean, calming his efforts as he reached down and undid the laces allowing Dean to kick off the boots and shimmy out of his jeans. Dean resumed kissing Cas, pushing him back onto the bed as their skin finally made contact. Cas' wings curled around them and Dean could feel the feathers against his back as he writhed against Cas, trying to feel all of the angel with all of himself. Cas' fingers dug into his back as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him into an upright position.

Dean knelt in Cas' lap, straddling him as he held him close. Cas reached down between them, taking them both in his hands and Dean broke the kiss to look, his forehead rested against Cas'. Cas stroked slowly up and Dean's mouth fell open at how good it felt. When Cas didn't immediately stroke back down, Dean's hips bucked, drawing a gasp from Cas. Cas squeezed almost painfully tight, warning Dean. Dean met Cas' eyes, pleading with him to continue. Cas smiled, he fucking smiled and Dean couldn't help but return it. Cas broke Dean's smile into an O by stroking quickly down and back up. Dean spread his knees as far as they would go, trying to get as close to Cas as his anatomy would allow. Cas responded by thrusting back up to meet him, stroking to match.

They fell back once more, Dean gripping the tops of Cas' wings for leverage and grinding against Cas as Cas thrust in response, all the while stroking the two of them together. Dean rolled his hips, looking into Cas' blue eyes as Cas guided them with his other hand on Dean's hip. Dean could feel the pleasant warmth building in his belly and his hips started to tremble and stutter. His arms gave, taking him to his elbows, burying his face in Cas' neck and throwing their rhythm to hell. Cas laughed and kissed Dean's ear. He let go of them and grabbed Dean's other hip, working on a new rhythm with their dicks pressed between them and Dean gasping and mumbling into his neck. Cas could feel his orgasm pooling and picked up the pace, drawing a moan from Dean.

Dean rocked back and forth at Cas' guidance, drawing back so he could see the angel. Cas' eyes were closed and he was biting his lip and if that wasn't the hottest thing Dean had ever seen he was probably dead. Dean ground down onto Cas a little harder, making Cas open his eyes. Dean resumed the pace Cas had set and together they raced towards the finish, blue eyes locked with green. Cas came first, shouting Dean's name. Dean wasn't far behind him, Cas' release triggering his own and he added his own cum to the puddle on Cas' stomach.

Dean smiled down at Cas and Cas was smiling back up at him, both flushed and panting heavily. Cas collapsed his wings on Dean's back, forcing him down then wrapped his wings and his arms around Dean and Dean did the same, squeezing tight. They rolled to the side and Cas drew back a little so he could see Dean.

“Doesn't that hurt?” Dean nodded towards Cas' pinned left wing.

“Not at all. They're just like an extra set of arms.” Cas wiggled his arm under Dean to illustrate.

“I thought they'd be more fragile but I guess that doesn't make any sense.”

“They are quite strong.” Cas agreed.

“You should bring them out more often.” Dean waggled his eyebrows.

Cas smiled lazily. “Only for you, Dean.”  

 


End file.
